greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Sirvard II
Nolan Sirvard (ノーランサーハーバード, Nōran Sahābādo) is currently known as an , and thus he currently bears no affiliation to any guild. He a former member of the disbanded guild, The Five; a guild was solely composed of powerful five mages, as the name implies. He is otherwise known as the Dark Knight (暗い騎士, Kuraikishi), for exceptional skill usage of the sword, and two magic he utilizes, the rare Shield Magic, and Darkness Magic, possessing great mastery over the aforementioned magic. Nolan is said to possess power akin to that of an S-Class Mage, despite not holding the rank himself. He is the overall main character of [[User:Greenflash12|'Greenflash12']], within his stories. Appearance Nolan is young man possessing a rather slim build, not particularly muscular, and is thought to under-par physical strength. Despite him not possessing a particular muscular build, Nolan has considerably tall stature, standing exactly at 6 feet, heightening his virile features. Nolan has slightly tanned skin complexion. He possesses cropped raven-black hair, falling down just to his neck, evenly framing the young man's face, aligned along his notable angular jawline, and chin. It has been noted by many females, that Nolan is quite the handsome man. He possess hazel-colored eyes, often mistaken for brown in coloration, because of the dark color. He generally seen with calm expression on his face, and half-way open eyes. His also is seen with black glasses, with oval-shaped frames, but also he will wear contact lenses. Nolan is almost seen sporting his combat-oriented attire. At is a rather simple style of clothing, heavily influenced by traditional Japanese clothing; a , to be precise. Nolan's wears a long, calve-length black simplistic fabric, likened to a coat of sorts. The unique piece of clothing is to be magically forged, because of its unique properties. The black coat has a single rectangular strap, near the chest area, keeping the coat held together. It has two red parallel stripes, initiating from the shoulder area, running down to end of the sleeves. Nolan keeps the sleeves of the coat rolled up, revealing the gray inseam of the coat. He has a simple black , which his equipment is hoisted by. He also has black gauntlets on his forearm, made of a flexible material. The gauntlets surround his hand, and held on his hand by a string ties around his finger. He wears long black boots, held together by a black strap,and silver buckle. Underneath the this attire, he wears a simple turtle-neck, and black pants. Despite him being seen with a rather formal attire at times, Nolan will don a more relaxed attire; simply consisting of a black long-sleeved shirt, and beige pants. Personality Nolan is a calm, and collected individual, which isn't evident, as he is seen with a solemn expression on he his face. He will use ,though he rarely does, he will use the Japanese honorific, -''san'', after addressing a persons' name, only to those who have earned his respect. He will maintain his calm, and laid-back demeanor under all circumstances, unless the situation calls for a state of seriousness. He states anger will not mediate a situation. Nolan doesn't appear to be an arrogant person, never thinking of himself to be above another, whether they it be the poor, or those possessing inferior ability than himself. Because of his general demeanor, is on friendly terms with all people he has previously met. Though he is generally a respectful person, Nolan will not refrain from telling the truth, though not often. Nolan will lie in order achieve desired goals faster, escape dangerous situations. He will not lie in manner, to take advantage of anyone. He is willing to lie, to ease or prevent conflict, between himself, and another. In battle, Nolan can be quite deceptive, and.... When in battle, Nolan believes that all enemies live should come to an end. He states that an enemy should not be apprehended, disagreeing with the notion of imprisoning one in jail, stating that if criminals are apprehend and put in jail, they have chances of escaping and continue their criminal life. He says that only low-level criminals should be imprisoned, or the like, as they are not a major threat to society. History Relationships Mikoto Kayaku Synopsis Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: On several instances, Nolan has displayed a skill of swordsmanship, akin to that of an master swordsman, given that he has solely trained in the way of the sword, said to possess no skill in hand-to-hand combat. Precise, and accurate, with immense speed, that emphasizes Nolan's use of the sword, rarely ever engaging an opponent with brute force. He primarily uses fast strikes to attack opponents, to weaken an opponents, and subsequently uses brute force to finish an opponent. Swinging his sword, Nolan effectively cuts through many obstructions laid before him, whether it be an opponents offensive, or defensive measure, cutting through the blade of another swordsman, and slice the magical defenses of a mage, using his lauded speed. When swinging a sword, most opponents create a distance from Nolan, as his movement is almost impossible to properly perceive, when he relenlessly strikes. He is capable of striking an opponent at nearly any angle, leaving an opponent in suspense of wear his next strike will be. When using a sword, Nolan appears to ambidextrous, capable of using a sword in either of his arms, and maintain to the same efficiency, and strength. *'Enkiri' (縁切り, Severing of Connections): a technique serving the purpose of countering a foes attacks, in all possible manner, without Nolan facing recoil, damage. When an opponent attempts to attack Nolan with a magical assault, by striking the opposing attack with the tip of his blade, thrusting his sword forward, in a similar manner to fencing, building a large amount of momentum, Nolan could essentially create a point in which an attack can be rendered useless; creating a weak point in attacks. By thrusting his blade foward at an energy attack, Nolan can directly create a point at which it can severely weakened, and lose potency. In doing so, Nolan severs the inherent flow of magical power, causing the attack to fall apart all together. The attack is not only effective against magical attacks, but the physical as well. By striking at an opposing physical attack, such as linear punch, or kick, Nolan can create a point at which it could weaken, losing all momentum, and thus preventing all possible damage on Nolan. Immense Strength: Nolan possesses absolutely exceptionally large degree of physical strength. Though it isn't evident in his physical build, he strength far surpasses the average mage. Using his strength he can easily achieve what is said to be impossible feats, which has been stated by some, creating small craters when he strikes, capable of tossing a fully grown adult, as if they were a rag-dolls. he can easily can rip through metal with strict ease, smashing through boulders and lifting large debris, and being able to easily bend, and shred through metal. On one instance, in fight with another swordsman, as the opposing swordsman attempted to employ a strike, Nolan caught the sword with his strength, and subsequently shattered the blade with just his fingers. Despite him solely utilizing a sword in combat, Nolan is fully capable of overwhelming foes with his strength. Immense Speed: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Master Magician: High Eternano Levels: Nolan possesses an astounding portion of eternano within himself, capable of releasing his magical power in large proportions, capable of releasing large it in large portions. His eternano levels are the sole reason the magic he uses are so effective, and powerful. Without utilizing his actual magic, Nolan can employ his magical power, acting as a substitute for his magical power. *'Powerful Magical Aura': Shield Magic Shield Magic (シールド魔法 , Shiirudo Mahō): a magic solely serving the purpose of defending Nolan. A unique magic within his arsenal, as most mages today aren't aware, of the magics' existence, and most people who utilize defensive magic have Barrier Magic, the magic considered the counterpart to shield. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Quotes Trivia *His theme song is _____________, and his battle theme is ______________. * Nolan wishes only to face the strongest of mages of the current generation in battle. Notable individual's are, Ray Martinez, Tyson Carter, and Dante Royard. Behind the Scenes * The images used for Nolan are based on the character Shimura Shinpachi's appearance within the movie; Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya. ** His appear is partially based on Takasugi Shinsuke from the same series. * Nolan's surname, Sirvard was inspired by the surname Royard, a name created by Zikimura. * Nolan has the same epithet as Batman, from the DC Universe, the Dark Knight (暗い騎士, Kuraikishi). ** His original original alias was opted to be the Black Knight, but the alias is already taken. References Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Fairy Tail Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Shield Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User